


Weihnachten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Sad and Happy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür.Das 8. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2020.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Weihnachten

Adams Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Es war noch dunkel draußen, so kam all der Weihnachtsschmuck an den verschiedenen Häusern, Fenstern, in den Gärten, an den Büschen und Bäumen ganz besonders gut zur Geltung. Ein weißer leuchtender Stern schräg links gegenüber gefiel ihm am besten. Schlicht und schön. 

In wenigen Tagen war es soweit, Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Fast hätte er bitter aufgelacht.  
Seine Kindheit war geprägt gewesen von Gewalt, Demütigungen und Angst, das war auch an Weihnachten nicht großartig anders gewesen.  
Meistens hatte er zwar tatsächlich ein paar Geschenke bekommen, aber eigentlich nie das, was er sich wirklich gewünscht hatte. Gesungen hatten sie an Weihnachten nicht, höchstens vielleicht als er noch ganz klein gewesen war, daran konnte er sich aber nicht mehr erinnern. Im Wohnzimmer hatte immer ein riesengroßer geschmückter Baum gestanden, und er hatte sogar einige Male beim Schmücken helfen dürfen, jedoch nie ohne jede Menge Tadel und Anmerkungen, dass er Dinge an die falsche Stelle oder schief aufgehängt hatte, mehr als einmal hatte er eine Ohrfeige kassiert. So hatte ihm das Schmücken nur bedingt oder eher gar keinen Spaß gemacht. Tadel hatte es auch ständig gegeben, wenn er mal beim Plätzchen backen geholfen hatte, weshalb er es nach wenigen Versuchen gelassen hatte.  
Nein, positive Erinnerungen an Weihnachten hatte er nicht. Wenn Klassenkameraden früher mit leuchtenden Augen von ihrem Weihnachten erzählt und geschwärmt hatten, hatte er nicht zugehört, weil er es kaum ertragen hatte, dass er selbst nichts Schönes erzählen konnte.  
Später als Erwachsener hatte er den Gedanken an Weihnachten jahrelang verdrängt, und sich rund um die Weihnachtstage immer möglichst mit Arbeit zugeschüttet. Hörte er irgendwo Weihnachtslieder, floh er schnell oder schaltete das Radio ab. Auch Weihnachtsfilmen hatte er nie was abgewinnen können, nur „Der kleine Lord“ hatte er einmal geguckt, irgendwie war er beim Zappen daran hängen geblieben. Und am Ende hatte er fast geheult.

„Guten Morgen.“ Leo stand im Türrahmen, die Haare vom Schlaf leicht verwuschelt, und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. 

„Morgen.“ Er lächelte zurück. Heute wollten sie Plätzchen backen, ganz viele Sorten.

Leo schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihn, dann schauten sie eine Weile zu zweit aus dem Fenster.

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Und es war das erste Mal, dass Adam sich darauf freute.


End file.
